


i came to dodger stadium for this

by sundowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Los Angeles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundowns/pseuds/sundowns
Summary: In the middle of the seventh-inning stretch of a match between the Dodgers and Pirates, Oikawa and Iwaizumi get caught in a Kiss Cam.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	i came to dodger stadium for this

The ball hurls at 95 miles per hour, swift speeding into the wind and through the collective tension of the crowd. An onlooker fears for his life, torn between a shock and a scream, and then Pirate 23 takes the ball in pinpoint accuracy no one can dare do, body slamming almost all the way into the dugout. Dodgers have passed their second base, mob hollering as they urge 16 for the third. Oikawa slams his hand on Iwaizumi’s thigh, gripping at the hard muscle with his living strength, and he holds onto his breath. Iwaizumi groans yet doesn’t dare bother, saves his complaints for later with his current focus on how 16 tries to tap the third base in desperation.

With the ball still up in the air, 16 dashes much faster than a hurtling ball, and reaches home in no time. The mob goes wild. Iwaizumi and Oikawa scream at each other’s faces, red in the cheeks as well as chaotic.

“Watching 16 makes me out of breath. I think I might have a crush on him,” Oikawa groans, reaching for his water bottle to down half of the content.

“Too bad for you, he’s married,” Iwaizumi announces, making Oikawa scoff. “Hungry?”

_“Please.”_

The speakers just declared the seventh-inning stretch, where Iwaizumi goes to get them corndogs and onion rings. He dithers for a beer but eventually decides against it and settles for soda instead.

“So American.”

“That’s the way it is.”

Just then, a shot of the bleachers pops up on the jumbotron; spectators start bellowing, and Oikawa gasps, almost choking on his food as he recognizes _this_ ultimate, most famous baseball pastime.

“Oh _no_ , this is what I was talking about, Iwa-chan! I only came here for this!”

Iwaizumi looks up at the screen and cringes. “For the Kiss Cam?”

Oikawa’s nod is ridiculously enthusiastic. “I can’t believe I get to see this personally!”

In the rumble of people’s whooping, the screen zooms into a random couple, and Oikawa laughs in such a thrilled tone, quite close to a giggle, as watches how how the two people become flustered. They seem to be a real couple, because it didn’t take any pauses for them to dive in for a kiss.

A series of cheers follow after. And then there’s another couple, and another. The next one right after the next refuses, earning _boos_ and taunts from the crowd.

“You seem to be enjoying it.”

Oikawa takes a huge bite of his corndog and shrugs. “I dunno. I like watching people go uncomfortable around each other. How awkward must it be?”

Iwaizumi snorts. “See for yourself.”

And Oikawa really sees it for himself; Iwaizumi, too, because on the jumbotron displays the two of them immersed in eating their corndogs—mouths full and caught in surprise. Iwaizumi ungracefully chokes on his Sprite on big screen, Oikawa gets immediate secondhand embarrassment and scrambles to cover half of his face with his Dodgers baseball cap. And his refusal is maybe not because he _doesn’t_ want to kiss Iwaizumi, but because he looks horrid with a cheekful of food.

As expected, they get collective _boo_ s from spectators, a handful of laughs as well, and Oikawa doesn’t know how the blood in his face drains and surges back again in such an abnormally quick moment.

“What the _heck_ was that?”

“I don’t know! It’s all because you were so giddy about it that they probably heard you!”

“ _Oh my god._ Never in my life I’ve been this humiliated,” he wheezes and sinks into his chair, whining about how it could possibly tarnish his image in the future. “I’m embarrassed to the bones.”

Iwaizumi hurls. “Image, my ass.”

The screen ultimately diverts and focuses into two more couples. Oikawa brings the cold Diet Coke can to his scorching face before he opens it and takes a sip. He doesn’t want to dwell on the thought that he may have secretly wanted to kiss Iwaizumi if not for the food in his mouth, but of course he dwells on it, and he broods in his seat while he waits for the game to resume.

“Oikawa, you got spare water?”

“I drank it all up.”

“Great.”

“Are you thirsty?” Oikawa stretches his neck to look for the food vendor. “I couldn’t find him anymore.”

“No, that’s fine. I was thinking you’d need it on the second half— _fuck?_ ”

“What?” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi in question, and then to the direction he’s looking at.

And he almost collapses on his seat when the jumbotron once again frames the two of them on Kiss Cam.

He might have almost snapped a neck with how swift he turns to Iwaizumi, and he gives him a look that screams _help_. “Iwa-chan?!”

Then Iwaizumi gives him _the look_. “Well?”

“What do you mean _well_?”

 _“Well?”_ Iwaizumi repeats. “Shouldn’t we kiss?”

“Should we?!” he parrots in panic.

“You wanna get booed again?”

“But—” he stammers, and then hears the mob urging them to _just kiss!_ “Iwa-chan?!”

“Do you wanna be kissed?” Iwaizumi asks him, also in mild-panic but there’s a laugh in between words.

“Just kiss him!” One onlooker from behind them encourages, and before they know it, the entire row hollers for them.

“Kiss him!”

“It’s just a kiss!”

“What do they mean _it’s_ _just a kiss?_ ” Oikawa yells at Iwaizumi in frustration. “I’m kissing you and you’re kissing me!”

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi chuckles, licking his lips as he glances at the screen once again. The two of them are still there, having a childish quarrel for the world to see, and it’s honestly such a ride or die.

“Shit,” Oikawa curses, but his cheeks are flaming red, and he sputters, “Just _kiss me_ , Iwa-chan.”

So, without any more words and a notice to Oikawa’s eager eyes, Iwaizumi meets his gaze, gently holds him by the nape, and plunges in for a kiss.

The whole stadium roars when they get into it, and it’s both overwhelming and embarrassing. Surprisingly, it’s too painless for an ordeal, because Iwaizumi’s lips are soft against his, and it’s more than whatever he’s dared dreaming of. Oikawa gets a sigh from him when he kisses him back, the shouts from the mob now forgotten and disposed into the back of his mind. He tugs him close by the shoulders, arms draped around taut muscles and fingertips gently scratching his scalp—it entices something in Iwaizumi that he fully leans into his seat, and his back is now probably the only thing visible on screen. There’s a small chuckle playing against his lips, and Oikawa willingly kisses that, too.

He doesn’t know how long it went on, but the moment they pull away, they’re not on the screen anymore but Iwaizumi meets his eyes and mutters, private and intimate.

“Let’s talk about this over dinner tonight.”

Oikawa grabs another sweet kiss from him before he hums, “Okay.”

* * *

On the commute home, Oikawa decides to check his phone and backs up against Iwaizumi behind him when he’s greeted by numerous of texts from Matsukawa, one from Akaashi, and a few from Kageyama.

**Mattsun:**

**[14:20]** What was that!!!

 **[14:20]** WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

 **[14:20]** YOI GUYS WERE LIVE

 **[14:20]** HOW DARE Y

 **[14:20]** EMBARRASSING!!!! AND A DISGRACE TO TE FMAILY

 **[14:21]** DISHONOE ON YOU

 **[14:21]** DISHONOR ON YOUR COW

 **[14:22]** but seriously tho WHAT WAS THAT OIAKWA jkdahdahdka

 **[14:22]** ahsjahdjashdkjashdka

 **[14:22]** is this the reason why u told me to watch live baseball

 **[14:22]** it’s 6 am you can’t leave me hanging

 **[14:23]** answer me pls

 **[14:23]** ok nvm im going back to sleep don’t forget to reply

 **[14:23]** tell me who won im going back to sleep

 **[14:25]** are tou guys together yet???

 **[14:25]** it’s 6am pls don’t elave me hanging

 **[14:26]** nvm im sleeping fr

 **[14:26]** beep me when u see this pls!! i don’t wanna die a curious man!!

  
  


**Akaashi:**

**[14:21]** Oikawa-san, I saw you and Iwaizumi-san on live MLB.

  
  


**Tobio:**

**[14:19]** Oikawa-san 😆😆😆

 **[14:19]** What a move 🤠

  
  


“I still find it unsettling when Kageyama uses emojis,” Oikawa mumbles, showing Iwaizumi the phone screen, which the latter glances and then ignores.

“He’s been like that since you taught him how.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled as "i did not come to dodger stadium for this (but not rly)"
> 
> i'm sorry, i know nothing about baseball, i just want them to kiss.
> 
> i'm @ [sund0wns](https://sund0wns.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
